


Love, not L.O.V.E.

by The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, confidence boosting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child
Summary: Mature is just in case because I'm obviously a terrible person.Edit:The artist to the comic I mention has been told to me to be dreemurr_skelememer and thank you to piixiecv who helped me find who it was and I've dedicated this story to you just for that! I always enjoy the support and help when I can get it!-------------------This is base off the small comic where Asgore is sitting on the cliff talking to his memory of Chara where he tells of Toriel still being disgusted and avoiding him, Flowey disliking him even though Asgore knows that Flowey is Asriel/his son, and that Frisk is scared of him while not knowing how to connect as he doesn't know of the resets.This made me feel for him and I honestly I immediately thought he needs a girl. So, here comes (finally) a FEMALE character for our poor ex-king of the Underground!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piixiecv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piixiecv/gifts).



It had been almost a year since the monsters came to the surface, but only about six months since they've gotten themselves mostly figured out in our town, named Grenaford, by the mountain. They got places to stay as their needs were needed and it was hard not to notice that some were uncomfortable with each other from some unknown reasons that no human, even me, wanted to get into as we just wanted to keep everything as normal as possible. They had their own ways, but I didn't care for differences as it would only make things harder in life.

As the only place open day and night, I could afford to bring some monsters in to let them work as I was a bakery in the front to the main street during the day and bar in the back toward the side road during the night. The front being called 'Hopes' from it being full of my own hope that I could make my own bakery to bring people from all sorts of life in to enjoy each other's company, while the back was 'Dreams' as it was a nice place to just rest after a long day of work or just dealing with people in general.

In my bakery, I immediately got a good baker/spider monster named Muffet to help out and found the kids loved her 'spider themed' baked goods and drinks, but had to convince her that it wasn't always about the money and that her spiders could help out as well as long as they kept themselves clean. It was a nice place to just grab a nice drink and tasty pastry to just escape the erratic life that could happen in a big town like ours, especially since the monsters came it's become a tourist spot.

The back bartender spot was humbly taken by a flame monster named Grillby who had to magically forced into my bar by a skeleton in a blue jacket name Sans who somehow knew the whole place was flame retardant after a close call with some idiot teenagers visiting from another town. Grillby works hard and does great with specialty drinks along with bringing in his old customers from the Underground where they had been before, me letting him live in the upstairs attic which was also flame proof as it was easier than him having a special house built for him.

Both places started going nicely and I'm very proud of both of my new employees in my businesses so that I can relax sometimes, though I've had to make a work system to get Sans to pay off his tab, and it's been pretty fine as I've been mostly working back and forth depending on the days and weeks with my places as customers in both monster and human forms can get rowdy. I've never had to actually get physical with anyone. except one dude but that showed everyone not to mess with me, and it's been pretty fine with the monsters... For the most part.

It's just been in the past five months when I've been working in the bakery that I've gotten complaints about a certain big monster that gives off negative vibes and just drinks all night, sometimes even crying loud enough to make everyone uncomfortable. I've tried to put it off as it's been a hard transition with many of them and some haven't found homes that were permanent yet, plus all of them have been from humans, but starting two weeks ago monsters started to complain to Grillby which meant now that it was Summer I would have to get involved to get the tourists happy to come into the bar.

As I stood outside the doors of my own bar, I put on my tough shell and made myself ready for whatever would happen as they said this monster was big and looked powerful even if he didn't sound like it with his crying. I could feel my exterior look menacing and after seeing a quick text from Grillby that the monster looked to be just talking to himself in the corner again, I made my way in...

Yet...

I so wished I could just have a cup of tea tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took me about a second to zone in on the big monster in the corner and I quickly made my way to him, reaching up to tap harshly on his shoulder only to have a few words stop me short. 

"I am a pathetic creature... Aren't I, Toriel...?"

It took me a moment to realize this was no ordinary monster, but Asgore who was the old king of the Underground and I remember the tensions between him and all other monsters, especially the old queen named Toriel, from his 'decisions' made in the Mountain which had involved some fatalities. Honestly, I couldn't care if he had killed people as it was in the past and I assumed he was doing it to get his people out, but it seemed everyone else didn't see it as okay after the fact even though they did nothing to change or stop him when it was happening.

He let out a louder sob and a very familiar feeling burned within me, a knowing that I had to get this done not just for my patrons but as well for this monster who seemed to be trying to drown his pain away. I took a slow breath and walked into his line of sight before placing a hand on his drink before pulling it away when he tried to take another drink, him jerking in alarm only to calm himself quickly. I heard stories about him before, but he was certainly the biggest monster I'd seen even if he gave off a 'teddy bear' vibe to him. Asgore now seemed to be embarrassed as he looked around to see others staring at him, like he hadn't realized how long he'd been there like that and I assumed he hadn't, but this wasn't what I wanted.

"Asgore, correct?" He stared at me for a moment in shock and I assumed it was from my normally light, but clear, voice, one many complimented on, as it greatly outweighed the fat my hair was always over my eyes and I clothes that were comfortable unless I worked. I gave him a small smile to show I was friendly and he started to nod only to clear his throat, standing a bit straighter with a sad smile.

"Yes, I am Asgore and I assume it's time for me to leave? I mean, from pictures I can tell you are the owner.. Elidian, is it not?" I immediately started to like him as even though I knew he must have been at least a little tipsy, he stayed polite and kind which was something I've also heard about him from others who talked about him when it was about long ago. I gave a nod which made him shift to get out, but put up a hand to show I was still talking so he settled back into sitting.

"I am Elidian, yes.... And, well, I suppose you are right, but seeing as I might see you again if I don't help... I was hoping that you might accompany me to the other side of this building at my bakery, so we might talk a bit if you'd like." I waited a moment for his answer only to realize he was warring himself with the want to go and the odds he might just bother me, so I decided to sweeten the deal. "I can also make some golden flower tea for us if it isn't too sweet for you?"

His head perked up and he chuckled like I had said some secret joke behind my words, but he did not and get out with more ease that I thought he could. I wasn't a tall girl, only 5'1", yet his size was bigger than anything I'd seen and he was a goat monster like Toriel was which I assumed was why they had gravitated towards each other; though she was now dating Sans the skeleton last I'd heard. It was a moment later that I had a large hand held out towards me and I looked up to him with a smile as I took it, the hand being a nice warmth against the slight chill in the back booth where we were.

"I would love to have some golden flower tea, I used to make it all the time back in the Underground... It was always a nice way to start a conversation with many monsters who felt a bit awkward, to say, about speaking with their king... Though I must say I'm not anything close anymore."

There was something about the pain hidden in his words that made me squeeze his hand in a reassurance, while also nodding that I was okay to Grillby, before starting to lead him to the doors that connected the front and backs of my two businesses.

"Well, let's go enjoy a cup of tea then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter time. Sorry, but the next one will be much longer as I just want to do a time skip afterward.

It was only a few flick of the lights to get a nice calm setting once I got us into one of the larger side sitting areas connected to the front area of the bakery, choosing this one because the seats were my more favored ones along with a personal tea making area being there as well. I quickly got Asgore to sit and started the tea, soon the room smelling like the golden flowers they were made from.

"I used to spend much of my days watering golden flowers, like the ones my second child would speak about... Such passion for a small form and they would use it not just about flowers, but for piano lessons and even stories." I couldn't help but look at him as I heard they had once had a child, one that was apparently now the flower Frisk would carry around, but this was the first I think anyone had heard of a second. I thought about saying nothing about it as I got the tea into the cups, but I then knew it was better to get it out than to carry everything inside like it was just a small pebble.

"I had only heard about one of your children... The one that turned into the flower?" As I handed him the tea cup, I for a moment realized that bringing up Flowey, me just remembering his name, might bring even more negativity as I heard he despised Asgore as well for reasons not many knew about. I relaxed though as he only froze for a moment before smiling fondly and patted for me to sit down in the seat next to him, a seat I took happily, as he sipped a bit of tea.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll tell you of the story of the war from our side, my people being forced into the mountain... But also of my beloved son, Asriel, and his accepting kindness as he found the first fallen human, Chara, who became our second child... A child that had trouble at first accepting our love and care, but soon became the child who, along with my son, wanted so much to free our kind only to have it become a sorry tale that caused my son fear and agony... The event that lost hope in all monsters and had my now ex-wife, Toriel, leave me in disgust for my actions during my anger..." He stopped for a moment and looked to me as he smiled even though I could practically see the painful memories going past his eyes, yet no tears were there to be seen. 

I knew at this moment I should distance myself, to try to switch something positive and I couldn't help but want to know. I wanted to know more about this former king who had so much compassion yet so disliked by many. I couldn't understand at this point, but I knew that if I went with this then I would be knowing to all that had gone on in this monster's life to him and in turn be in his life as well.

I couldn't help but smile and sip my tea with a look crossing my face that could only happen in certain humans, barely seeing the deja vu look that came across his own face before he smiled as well.

"Then I have a story for you, a story of humans and monsters. It all starts of a time of peace..."


	4. Chapter 4

It took hours of him telling his tale which had many mixed emotions fueling each part from us laughing so hard that it took minutes to continue or both of us having to hold each other's hands while tears streamed down our faces, but through the whole time my soul was hurting for this monster that everyone seemed to have placed all the blame on. He looked to have a more relaxed look right now and I knew how it must have felt to hold all his pain in while trying to stay strong for others, blinking as he stood up while grabbing our tea cups before realizing he was going to refill our teas. He continued the last part while facing away from me, looking ashamed of what he was about to say while I waited for him to continue without rushing.

"And then I found this bakery late in the evening before closing time... I-I actually noticed Muffet, and I was about to come in and ask for tea when I noticed Frisk and my son and... And Toriel waiting for an order, losing my courage as I didn't want to see their looks at me..." I blinked at the confession, but he turned to me with the now full cups and returned to his seat before setting down each cup with shaky hands. "I didn't want to leave though and I ended up behind the place, finding the bar by accident and I noticed how nice the names 'Hopes and Dreams' was, going inside just as Grillby from Snowdin was setting up. I took a place in the corner away from others when I saw... I saw a picture of you across the table on the wall."

I immediately knew which picture it was and the memory of said moment he saw, it being one that had dark memories attached that I just couldn't let go of as it still had memories so I put it on the wall by the back booth to have but not think of. It took only a moment to think of and I waited for him to say something of how 'happy' I looked and why he couldn't understand why I had put a good picture of me sitting across a table at a cafe so hidden away.

The words that came next though shocked me to my core.

"... You looked so sad with me seeing in your eyes that you couldn't understand why you were in the situation when that picture was taken, and I couldn't help but start thinking of how I felt the same way. Thinking turned to whispers and then full tearful conversations that I thought were useless..." Large, furry hands took both my smaller ones and held them gently in his while he smiled at me. "But then you came tonight and listened. I've been without a proper home since my son was lost to me and I've thought of just falling many times, but even with you still having a pain in your soul from whatever happened with that picture you cared about me... Thank you, you have been ever so kind and I don't know how to make it up to you."

One thought immediately went through my head and I tried to push it away, but it unlike most of my weird ideas it stayed. It stayed and kept pushing around me as if it was impossible to even think of anything else, but I still tried until he started to pull away and I instinctively held his hands close to me. Everything seemed to slow as I was holding onto him now and he looked into my eyes with confusion and once again that feeling rose in my body, smiling as I hoped I wouldn't regret this.

"Look, I've known you for about seven hours and the sun will be up in four which means I may seem crazy for even thinking of this..." I paused for a minute to wonder if I should still change my mind, but as I looked at the worn clothes he had on I stiffened again. "Yet anyone who can see the truth behind such a picture, and behind even my best facade, has a purpose even if they aren't aware of it yet. That's why I I require some payment of you for listening, but I'd just like to tell you I don't take 'No's'." 

He looked confused for a second and he reached for his pocket to what I assumed was a wallet and I shook my head with a small giggle to show that is definitely NOT what I want, his hand stopping and returning to our holds on each other. I could see his brain turning and shifting only to nod for me to continue, something that I had to take a small breath for.

"If you wouldn't mind Asgore Dreemurr, I would like to open up my home for us to share until whenever we both decide that you are well enough to get your own place along with a job at my bakery as the desk manager..." His mouth was open with him trying to decide whether to thank me or say it's too much, quickly interrupting that I had said my 'No' rule about offers like these. He stared at me and it took me a moment to see him trying to find the words.

"I... I, um... W-Why would you do this? For me even? As you said, we've only met for a little over seven hours now..." I knew this question was coming and I didn't bother to underplay it like it was no big deal as it was to him and I also wanted him to know he was valid.

"For my home, I have to say it's quite big from it being a century or two older than me, but I inherited it from my great-great grandpa who passed away about five years ago. I'm done with the repairs now, but I still have to decorate so it's very sparse and I've always wanted a roommate as it gets very lonely sometimes since the big work is done... I also believe you would be the best being to take into my home as I can tell you are a good-hearted monster who tries his best to do good, something I think is very good quality along with me having tall doors and ceilings in all areas from one of my great grandparents who were very tall."

"Then comes the bakery and it's simple. You are kind, smart, handsome, and definitely able to hold a conversation while needing a job with others who care about you. I also need someone like you at the front desk from Muffet preferring to be either in the back making the special ordered goods and me loving to give out orders to those in the bakery side rooms or front. I'm basically a silent owner to the bar as I trust Grillby from him having plenty of work experience and my true passion is baking, but it's also a great way to work and get to know you better. I like you and I really want to be great friends as well as seeing you shine like the king you are--"

I couldn't help the squeak as I was gently, but quickly, picked up and hugged by the larger monster and I smiled as Asgore had happy tears streaming down his face unlike hours before. I hugged him back as best as I could with no ground under me, letting go a bit later and set me down with a blush on both our faces at what happened even if we both were okay with it.

"I-I apologize for doing that so suddenly, but... Thank you, and I'll be sure to do my best in whatever I can do whether it be working in this wonderful bakery or decorating the house." We both laughed at his comment, but I held out my hand with the makings of a deal.

"Great, then we'll be sure to get started today with moving your stuff then getting you new clothes for work. It's a long ride with me, but you ready for it, Gorey?"

He smiled fondly at me and I knew I was reminding him of something, but he only nodded and took my hand with the firmness of someone who was ready to begin again; something that made me smile softly as well.

"I am ready as long as we do it together... We have a deal, Elidi."


End file.
